


Too Smart For Your Own Good

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Graduate School, Hopefully I will have it finished soon, I do have a plot line, Ikr this is new for me too, POV Lena Luthor, So I would like to point out, and it will be monday, anyway, as well as relationships, before lex is a dick, boo it's Monday in the beginning of the first chapter too, both of our nerds are in school, don't expect anything from me, hint hint, however, ill add more tags as more characters come in, nudge nudge, ok I swear im actually done this time, ok im done I swear, ok listen, ok listen im tiredish and have class tomorrow, that this is a WIP, they're precious, what a coinkadink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Lena Luthor is used to being the smartest in school. And the youngest. She's working on her grad school degree when she meets the actual ball of sunshine known as Kara Danvers. Everyone seems to love her, but Lena isn't so sure about the newcomer.But like of course Lena is a gay mess.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67





	1. Looks like it's you and me

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK GUYS. Ok sorry about the tags but I'm hyped ok. Anyway, I'd like to point out that I haven't seen Season(I think we are on five) 5 yet. All I know is I wish Lena threw the wine at Kara because that was the ending we all deserved. So I'm excited to see if any of you like this so we'll see I guess. 
> 
> Hope you like it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK GUYS. Ok sorry about the tags but I'm hyped ok. Anyway, I'd like to point out that I haven't seen Season(I think we are on five) 5 yet. All I know is I wish Lena threw the wine at Kara because that was the ending we all deserved. So I'm excited to see if any of you like this so we'll see I guess.
> 
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> I should point out that this is like the pilot chapter, I should get the chapters taken care of soon. Emphasis on should.

Lena Luthor. A name well known throughout the university’s campus. At first the name was recognized solely because of her surname, seeing as the Luthors essentially ran the tech world. Lena had always been irritated with the connection to her last name, she wanted to be her own person. Becoming your own person was a lot easier said than done. Lena did excel in all of her classes, even surpassing her older brother, Lex. Being away at university did make her miss her older brother, but it’s nothing a little face timing couldn’t fix. Every weekend they talked. That is, until Lionel died. After their dad passed, Lex had less and less time for Lena. It was always ‘meetings’ this and ‘paperwork’ that. Being abandoned wasn’t a new feeling for Lena, though. It allowed her to throw herself into her work, causing her classmates to bristle with envy.

Whenever people asked her how she was so successful in school and how she was so ahead of her peers, she always said that she worked nonstop because it was the truth. There were the occasional rumors about how she was a ‘Stuck up bitch who doesn’t know how to have fun.’ Likely started by one of the frat boys she turned down. She had her reasons, one being that she didn’t need a boy to feel good about herself. Her roommate when she was a freshman all those years ago, however very much so thought she needed one. In fact, there was probably a new one every month. After the experience of being essentially kicked out of her own room so her roommate could have sex with some random ass guy, she was extraordinarily thankful for being an heiress so she could get her own apartment where she could stretch out and not feel extremely uncomfortable.

Lena has lost count of the amount of times that guys have started to hit on her, only to realize that they had no chance, and then continue on to call her a bitch and tell others that they turned her down. There was only one guy she let in, and that was Jack. He was super kind and they started a small company together, but she couldn’t stay with it because of her deviating focus from school. She couldn’t really stay in touch, but she did miss him every now and again.

She would be inclined to say that her college experience has been decent. At least until she met Kara Danvers. And in turn, her ridiculous posse and sister. It started her first year as a grad student:

~~~Beginning of Lena's first semester of being a grad student~~~

“Hey, did you hear about the girl who skipped two grades and is one of the youngest people to attend this university as a grad student?” Lena heard a girl whisper to her friend besides her. It wasn’t uncommon that people would talk about her, it’s not every day that a 19-year-old was a graduate student at one of the most prestigious universities ever. She was used to the mild fame by now.

“Yeah, oh look I think that’s her!”

Lena braced herself for the influx of questions. Waiting, her shoulders dropped, and she noticed the girls were gone. Honestly, she found the ‘fame’ a little annoying because it would interrupt her studies, but what inexplicably irked her more was the sight of the two gossiping girls running up to a young blonde.

Lena took a deep breath. _So what, she skipped a few grades too. It’s not like she’s better than me. Not that it matters. I don’t care. Why would I care?_ Her curiosity during her internal rant got the better of her and she got up to sharpen a pencil and snoop on the conversation that the three girls were having.

“Oh my god are you Kara Danvers?!”

The blonde, now identified as Kara, blushed furiously and nervously adjusted her glasses. “Yup, that’s me.” Leaving her nervous attitude behind, she gave them both a wide smile and tilted her head ever so slightly. “And you are?”

The girl looked like she was about to swoon. “Oh, I’m Eve and this is my friend Siobhan.”

Kara nervously smiled and readjusted her backpack on her broad shoulders. “Well, it was nice to meet you, but I really need to sit.”

Eve ducked her head and stepped back. “Yes, of course. Goodbye.”

Lena just rolled her eyes at the drama and turned her attention to actually sharpen her pencil. She was too fixated on her pencil on the way back to her spot that she almost ran into someone. Head jerking up, she composed herself into the famous Luthor poise. “I’m sorry, can I please get around you?”

The girl she had ran into pulled her legs back to let Lena retake the seat next to her. It took her a moment to process that it was the girl she was spying on earlier. _I wasn’t spying!_ (She totally was.)

Kara held out her hand and beamed at Lena. “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.”

Lena eyed the extended hand. She could just hear her mother chastising her _Luthors don’t act petty, shake the girl’s hand, Lena_. She almost told the voice in her head to fuck off but decided against it and shook Kara’s hand. “Hello.” _Good. Brief. We don’t need to continue this conversation any longer._

“And your name is...?” The blonde pressed, blue eyes seemingly boring into Lena’s soul. _Wow, you could get lost in those eyes. Not that I care._

She paused, examining the other girl from head to toe. Lena couldn’t blame Eve for almost passing out, Kara was pretty. By most people’s standards. _Yeah, obviously she’s pretty. I can admit that._ (You’re fooling nobody, honey.) Realizing she’d been staring; she felt a blush creeping up her neck. “Lena, Lena Luthor.” Lena prepared for the judgement because of her last name and all of the rumors surrounding her.

“Oh my god, you’re Lena?”

_Here it comes._

“You’re amazing!”

_What._

“You’re like crazy talented!”

_¿que?_

“Not to mention you are nothing short of brilliant.”

_quoi?_

“I mean, I didn’t expect you to be so pretty.”

(*record scratch*) Lena blinked a couple times. Coming out of her daze, she cocked an eyebrow. “What did you say?”

Kara’s face took no time to turn beet red. “N- Nothing. I- I was just saying that I heard all about you, and how smart you were.”

Lena’s face stretched into a knowing smirk. “I meant the last part.”

“Oh, that’s nothing. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you.” Kara ended the conversation right as the professor walked in. Her bashful demeanor transformed immediately to complete seriousness as she started scribbling down notes.

Lena couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and observed as Kara nodded along to the words of the professor.

She was brought back to reality when the professor told the class to prepare for the multiple projects they would be doing over the semester. Her stomach dropped. Lena absolutely despised group projects, she always ended up doing all of the work. _Great. Just what I signed up for._ She was hoping to avoid group projects by joining an advanced class.

Lena couldn’t help getting distracted again by Kara pulling out a planner. Kara flipped through the pages, all seemingly being full. Wow, the only thing Lena’s schedule was full of was studying and mandatory family Galas.

Before she knew it, the class was over. Lena was a little frustrated when she realized she hadn’t heard anything the professor had said asides from projects. She was too busy staring at Kara. _I was studying her._ (Sure, Jan.)

“Hey, Lena.”

She was snapped out of yet another trance by the blonde in front of her. “What?” Her voice remained invariable.

“Do you want to be in a group with me?” Kara’s eyes shined with hope, her voice sounding the same.

_Don’t do it._ “Sure.” _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU COLLASSAL IDIOT!_ (Gaymess version 1.0)

Professor Grant approached where Lena and Kara were sitting. “Girls.” The older woman greeted, eyes calculating both of their demeanors.

“Professor Grant.” They replied in sync.

“I’m glad you girls decided to pair up because I am assigning you to the same section as TA’s.”

_You have GOT to be kidding me._

Kara seemingly reacted the exact opposite to Lena. “Great! What will we need for our first class?”

“Just come with your computers and your wits.” The professor looked between the two of them before crossing her arms. “I’m expecting great things from you two. I’ll see you next class.” With that, she left.

“Isn’t this awesome! We get to work together all semester!” Kara was practically buzzing with excitement.

_Oh no._

* * *

The first class they attended as TA’s went ok, but Lena couldn’t stop staring at Kara rather than paying attention to the introduction to the class. _Observing!_ (Staring.)

Before they left the class, Professor Grant pulled them aside. “Don’t expect all of the classes to be this easy, it was just the first day. It won’t only be passing out syllabuses. I will email you two all of the information I need for the slideshow for the next class. I expect you both to work on it. This is not a solo project.” The last sentence seemed to be directed towards Lena, but she tried to ignore that. “I expect it no later than 8 AM on Wednesday.” Their professor left with as much grace as she enters with. (A lot.)

“Wow, she sure can make an exit.” Kara joked.

Lena left the room almost straight after the teacher. She made it about halfway to the door of the building when she heard a yell down the hallway.

“Wait!”

_Damn._ Lena stopped, debating leaving anyway.

Kara came running up to Lena’s side. “We need to meet up for the slideshow.” Before she could even suggest meeting in one of the meeting rooms in the library, Kara was giving Lena a sticky note with an address and phone number on it. “That’s my address and phone number. See you tomorrow at my place?” Kara started walking away and almost made it to the doors when she turned on her heels, face turning the shade of a Red Giant. “I totally forgot to ask what time we are meeting. When are you available?”

Lena was shocked into silence, but she eventually found her words again. “I finish classes tomorrow at 3:00. See you at 3:30?”

Kara flashed her a beaming smile. “Great! See you then, Lena!” She turned around to run off to god knows where.

Lena didn’t know how to feel about the blonde wonder. Anyone else would probably be immediately charmed, but something about her hidden cockiness and bordering on false happiness that only Lena could see threw her off. But, being the scientist, she is, she was intrigued. (And totally gay.)

_Who are you, Kara Danvers?_


	2. But It's Food, Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I hear fluff? I thought so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get stuff done whilst writing this, and so far it's doing ok.

_3:25._ Lena hesitantly knocked on the door of the apartment. It seemed a little fancy for an 18-year-old. To be fair, she was 19 and had entire buildings to her name. She stiffened when she heard the deadbolt slide open.

The door opened to reveal someone who was most definitely not Kara. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Kara. Short brown hair, a scowl on her face, brown eyes; the only thing they had in common was their lean bodies. _Not that I was paying attention to that._

“Kara is in the kitchen.” The brunette said before turning tail and going back into the apartment.

Lena took this as an invitation and shut the door behind her as she stepped in. Slipping off her shoes, she placed them by the door and started down the hallway. The hallway opened to an open-concept kitchen/living room/dining room combination. Her attention was caught by *NSYNC blaring from across the kitchen.

“ _You're just too blind, to see. But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_.” Kara was dancing around the kitchen, not even bothering to stay on key, screaming into spatula as a makeshift microphone.

“Honestly, you’re such a child.” Lena said, crossing her arms with little interest in what was happening.

Kara’s eyes widened when she saw Lena, but then a devilish grin crossed onto her face and she grabbed Lena’s arms. The sudden action and complete dismissal of her snark caused Lena to let out a squeak akin to a puppy. “Come on Lena!” She yelled over the music. “ _Every little thing I do, never seems enough for you. You don't want to lose it again, But I'm not like them. Baby, when you finally Get to love somebody. Guess what. It's gonna be me._ ” Kara’s eyes had a playful glint as her voice started actively harmonizing with the music that was already playing. _Cause of course Kara could actually sing because why would she not be great at everything. Not that I think she’s good at everything._ (She says, clearly convincing no one.)

Lena tried her hardest to avoid dancing with Kara. “Just give in, she won’t stop trying.” She heard the girl who let her in yell from behind her. As much as she hated to admit it, the other girl was probably right. “This is ridiculous!” She yelled over the music as she started to let Kara spin her.

Before she knew it, a timer was going off and Kara let go of her to pause the music and turn off the timer and oven. “Well that was fun, but the cookies are ready.” Kara smiles at Lena as she took the cookies out of the oven. “Alex!” Kara shouted, causing Lena to flinch.

“What!” They head a shout back from the living room.

“Cookies are ready!”

“Oh sick!” They heard the girl identified as Alex run towards them. When Alex reaches for a cookie, Kara slapped her hand away. “Ow!”

“They’re still hot. I don’t want you to burn yourself.”

Lena felt her head cock and her eyes narrow. “I just saw you eat one a second ago. They can’t be that hot.”

Alex grinned at Lena. “See she’s on my side!”

“Well I’m special. Just wait for two minutes. God.” Kara rolled her eyes as she placed the cookie sheet behind her.

Ah, yes. Just like that, her amusement was killed. This is why she found herself irritated by Kara so often. Under her sunny disposition, there was cockiness that made her act stronger than everyone so she would always push others away so she could show off. She waved her hands in the air to dismiss the argument. “Anyway, we have stuff to do, I’m not here for fun.”

“Wow, what a buzzkill.” Alex said, finally snatching a cookie from behind Kara, instantly regretting it when she took a bite. “Hot, too hot.”

Kara threw her hands in the air. “Yeah don’t listen to me, that’s fine.” Kara shoved a cookie into her mouth as well, crossing her arms and pouting.

“No, don’t you do that. You think you can get whatever you want when you do that.” Alex complained, holding her finger up at Kara.

Lena’s eyes widened. “She does that to you too?!”

Alex turned to her and an amused smirk crossed onto her face. “Keep it together, Luthor.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I’ll talk to you later.” Alex said before taking a few cookies with her to the living room.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to clear her thoughts and get back on track. “Anyway, back to the real world, we have a slideshow to make for Professor Grant.”

The corners of Kara’s eyes crinkled as she smiled. “Oh, right!”

“Did you forget?” _Oh my god, this girl is going to be the death of me._

“No, it’s just I know what to do for Cat’s slideshows.”

Lena couldn’t help but be taken aback by the use of their prof’s first name. “Ok, so are we going to do them or what?”

The blonde grabbed no less than four cookies and shoved them in her mouth. “Ifs tome fof coakies”

She rolled her eyes at the crumbs coming out of Kara’s mouth as she tried to talk and eat at the same time. “English, please.” Lena had to refrain from wiping the crumbs from Kara’s face because _boundaries_.

With a big gulp, Kara downed all of the cookies without choking somehow. “I just said it’s time for cookies, but I guess we can eat them later.” Kara ran over to the wooden dining table and scooted her laptop close to her before looking at Lena and patting the seat next to her. “Come on, you keep saying we have stuff to do and now you’re stalling.”

_I’m gonna kill this girl, I swear._ (That is if you don’t die of gay first.) Lena pursed her lips before walking over to the table and sitting.

With a blinding smile, Kara opened PowerPoint on her computer. “Ok, so let’s get started.”

* * *

It’s been a couple of weeks since Lena was stuck with Kara and they were TAing the same class. However, as much as she hated to admit it, Kara was annoyingly easy to get along with. And she was extremely intelligent, making it much easier to get stuff done in a reasonable amount of time.

Lena walked towards the dining hall, deciding to use her rare free time to actually eat something. It wasn’t exactly lunchtime yet, but it also wasn’t quite breakfast time. Brunch. That’s what this is. Not that it matters. Sitting down she could hear a voice pestering her in the back of her head to _Eat, Lena. Food is good and it’s bad for you to not eat. I will bring you food if you don’t eat regularly_. Except this time, it wasn’t Lillian’s voice chastising her. It was Kara.

“Lena?” _Speak of the devil. Or think of a devil, I guess._

She did a miniature prayer that Kara didn’t sit down across from her. Lena immediately regretted it because instead of sitting across from her, the blonde sat right next to her.

Alex sat across from Lena instead. “Hey, Luthor.” She said with a knowing smirk.

“You know what, I’m going to go get some food.” Lena just about ran away from the pending disaster. She wasn’t lying when she said she was getting food, though. Her food essentially just consisted of a salad and a banana. Before heading back to the table, she walked over to the drink machine to get some water. Lena hadn’t noticed the figure that appeared besides her until her glass was half full with water.

“So, on a scale from one to ten, how hard are you crushing on my sister right now?” Alex said, a teasing tone all too apparent.

Lena nearly dropped her water due to the jump Alex had caused. “Fuck! Alex you damn near gave me a heart attack!” Lena put down her glass and food before turning to the other brunette. “And to answer your question, I’m not crushing on your sister. In fact, if I’m being completely honest, I’m trying to figure out all of the reasons she irritates me still.”

“Wow, first of all, there’s no way that’s true. Second of all, don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Why? I’m not scared of that actual puppy.”

Alex let out a snort, almost bursting out into full on laughter. “I’m not saying you should be scared of her, but if she hears you say that, she won’t stop trying to be your friend. In fact, she’ll try harder.” Alex’s face formed a shit-eating grin. “But I feel like you know that. And you are a little scared of her. Maybe not in a physical way, but emotional could be a problem for you.” Alex walked away with the same smile on her face.

“Alex, you didn’t even get anything to… drink…” Lena didn’t bother yelling after her, because she knows the older girl didn’t come over to get anything to drink, she just came to pester her. She will admit that Alex has got the gears turning in her head, not that she would never admit that to Alex. Lena returned to their table, to see that Kara was gone. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t get too excited, Luthor. She just went to get food.”

Before she had time to shoot a snark back, she saw Kara walking towards the table with several plates piled high with food. _What the hell?_ “Kara, we are only eating brunch, not getting ready to hibernate.” _What? When did she start using playful insults? Against Kara no less._

“This is brunch, Lena. I might go back for seconds later.” Kara said it so casually, not a hint of humor in her tone.

Instead of asking more questions, she looked at the food that was on the table. “Did you get any vegetables?”

Kara smiled. “Why would I need vegetables?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe to get vitamins to actually live.”

Kara grinned. “Something like that?” She pointed towards Lena’s salad.

“Yes. Because there’s no way you just eat pizza and pot stickers.”

Kara continued to smile. “I can live off of this. I can’t remember the last time I ate a vegetable, actually.”

_Is she serious? There is no way she has a body like that without eating at least one healthy thing. Not that I was looking. At all. Nope._

“Last month?” Alex jumped in, instead of saying it to Kara, she smirked at Lena.

“What?! When?!”

“That pasta you tried had some in it I think.”

“No, seriously?” Kara looked shocked.

“What do you mean you haven’t even eaten a vegetable this month? I feel like you guys are just messing with me at this point.” Lena was steadily becoming increasingly annoyed with the Danvers sisters.

“No, I swear. If I had eaten a vegetable, I would’ve been extremely upset.” Kara said, looking down now that she knew she had accidentally eaten something green.

“You know what, now I need you to eat something green.”

Kara’s nose scrunched up. “I don’t want to.”

Lena scooped up some of her salad onto her fork and turned to Kara. “Don’t be a child.”

Kara leaned back. “No, I don’t want to. There’s not even dressing on that. It’s just leaves.”

Lena kept bringing the fork closer to Kara. “There is dressing, it’s a vinaigrette.” Kara kept leaning farther away. “Eat the damn salad, Kara.”

Kara squinted at her before letting out an over exaggerated sigh. “Fine.” And with that she bit down on the fork. Kara backed up and made a sour face. “That’s disgusting.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not bad you’re just a baby.”

“I am not a-” Kara stopped in her tracks and looked over at Alex, who was barely containing a snicker and was holding up her phone.

Lena felt her eyes widen. “You didn’t.”

“I did. I have blackmail material now.” Alex said, finally breaking out into what one could only call an evil laugh.

Kara started pouting. “Alex, please give me it.”

Alex continued laughing. “You’re not getting it this time.”

“I’ll tell Maggie if you don’t”

_Oh, who’s Maggie? This is getting good._

“Hah! Joke’s on you, I already told her, and we are dating now.”

_This is interesting news; I never knew Alex was gay. No wonder she is so in my face about this._

Kara immediately jumped out of her seat; any traces of anger gone. “Oh my goodness, Alex! I’m so happy for you! When were you going to tell me?”

Alex looked slightly guilty before she met her sister’s eyes. “Well, I was going to tell you while we ate, but then we ran into something much more interesting.” Alex gestured to Lena with a smile.

“Oh my gosh, Alex! When we get home, you are telling me _everything_.”

“ _Everything_?” Alex teased Kara, implying that something more happened.

“Eww, ok maybe not _everything_. But almost everything, ok?”

“Deal.”

Kara turned her head to face Lena, as if just remembering that she was still there. “Sorry, Lena. It’s just that Alex has had the BIGGEST crush on the girl, Maggie, since freshman year.”

“It wasn’t freshman year!” Alex argued.

Kara nodded and then leaned towards Lena. “It was totally freshman year.” She whispered, her breath tickling Lena’s ear.

Lena laughed and ate the last bite of her salad. “Well, I’ve got to go.” She put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “See you in professor Grant’s class.”

Kara gave her a smile so wide her nose scrunched up and Alex gave her an approving nod.

Lena dropped off her plate at the dish washing station and walked out of the hall, her brain analyzing everything that happened in the past 30 minutes.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this sorta rushed chapter. LMK what you think!
> 
> [Come Yell At Me Or With Me](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/readomon)
> 
> [Oh and the song is "It's Gonna Be Me by *NSYNC](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nsync/itsgonnabeme.html)


	3. But It's FRIDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dorks go have fun despite Lena denying her gay. (the whole story really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm hella late but like I had college and then spring break turned into staying home cause of the rona (COVID-19) and then just focusing on finishing college via online courses and then just procrastination. and nobody cares so ENJOY.
> 
> BTW I haven't looked through this to edit it so if there are any mistakes, SORRY

“Lena!”

Lena looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Normally she’d try and ignore it because she’s in the middle of studying right now, but she knows that trying to ignore Kara just wouldn’t work.

“Hi, Lena.” The blonde said, pulling out the chair next to Lena and plopping down. “Whatcha doin?”

Looking over in annoyance, Lena closed the textbook she had been reading. “Well I _was_ studying.”

Kara gasped, sounding genuinely horrified. “Lena! It’s almost nine pm on a Friday night! _”_ Kara seemed to be vibrating in her seat. “A _Friday_ night.”

Rolling her eyes, she readjusted herself to face Kara completely. “Yes, I heard you. I’m using my Friday night to study.”

“No.”

_No?_

Lena was astonished at Kara’s words. “No? Says who?”

Kara’s face twisted into a grin, the grin that just made Lena’s blood boil. “Says me. Come on, let’s go!”

“Go where?” Lena tried to stand her ground, but Kara was already shoving all of her books in her backpack. “Wait, those go in there in a certain… way. Just like that. How did you know that?”

“We TA the same class, Lena. I notice these things.” Kara says, shoving the last book into the backpack. “Ok off we go.”

Lena lets out a yelp as Kara picks her up bridal style and grabs both of their backpacks as well. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Kidnapping you, duh. We’re gonna go have some fun.” The blonde said with no hint of struggle in her voice.

“Put me down!”

“Do you promise to come with me?”

“No!”

The corner of Kara’s mouth curled up. “Then I’m not putting you down.” She said with a light and melodic laugh.

“I can’t believe you.” _I also can’t believe how much muscle she apparently has under her baggy sweatshirts and cardigans. Wait what? No. I’m not immensely enjoying being this close to her. I’m not thinking about how her breath brushes lightly against my cheek when she turns to speak to me. I’m definitely not thinking about how she smells like lilacs and fresh air. I don’t even like her._ (Sure, and you’re not flaming.) _I don’t! She’s just someone who has a big ego and I can’t stand her. I can’t stand the way her arms feel around me and the way her muscles constrict below her shirt. I DON’T LIKE HER._ (You’re convincing no one, honey.)

Lena was brought back to reality when Kara stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

_Wide, beautifully blue eyes. WAIT NO._

__Kara locked eyes with her. “You ok? You look like a deer in the headlights. I’ll put you down if you really want me to.” Kara genuinely sounded worried.

_She’s not attractive, I repeat, NOT ATTRACTIVE._ (Except…?) _EXCEPT NOTHING._ “I’m fine.” _What the hell why did I say that?! I could’ve gotten her to put me down._

Kara’s smile was blinding as she started moving again. “Ok, off we go.” She seemingly didn’t notice all of the people in the library staring at them.

“Kara, people are staring at us.” Lena said, trying to duck her head to avoid being seen. She lowered her voice to a whisper no one but she could hear. “This is embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing, Lena. Plus, it would be less of a pain if you had just come with me.” Kara laughed, causing her whole body to vibrate.

“You picked me up! I had no say in this!” She would never admit to anyone that she was impressed at the blonde’s hidden strength.

“As a wise peer of mine once said, stop being a baby.” Kara said with a teasing smile. “Besides, it’s gonna be a good break from all of your hard academic… stuff.”

“Academic stuff?” _Dork._ “Where are we even going?” Lena finally decided to stop struggling because it was clear Kara wasn’t going to let go.

“That is for me to know and you to find out. Since when did kidnappers tell their victim where they were going?”

“Since they were a ridiculous blonde who always spills her secrets even though nobody asked.”

“I can keep secrets better than you think.” Kara seemed to joke at first, but her face fell serious after.

Lena felt her head tilt out of curiosity. _What could this honest ray of sunshine be hiding from the world?_ “What, are you a lesbian?” That is not what she meant to say AT ALL, but it would still be nice to know.

Kara’s ears lit up, quickly followed by the rest of her face. “No… I just… I’m sorry I can’t tell you.” She shook her head, ridding the conversation of the heaviness it had randomly accumulated. “Anyway, we are almost there.”

Somehow, Lena hadn’t noticed that they had been heading towards a giant crowd. The crowd was the festival that was in town, she hadn’t planned on going. To be fair she doesn’t really go to anything that resembles a party unless she was being forced by her mother. “We are going to the winter festival?”

“Yeah, I can also call my friend Winn to go drop our backpacks at Alex and my apartment, so we don’t have to keep an eye on them.” At the mention of calling someone, she lightly set Lena down on the bench they had stopped next to. “Stay.” Kara smiled while she pulled her phone out and rapidly typed in a number.

“Hey Winn.” The conversation started simply.

“Yeah, I’m with Lena.”

“No, I will not ask her that.”

“Whatever, I just called to ask if you could come pick up our backpacks and drop them off at my apartment.”

Whatever Winn replied caused Kara to turn a shade of red that Lena didn’t know was achievable in a human. “No, it’s not. It doesn’t matter anyway; can you get the backpacks or not?”

“I’ll let you pick the first movie at the next movie night.” Kara bribed.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah I’ll text you.”

Lena couldn’t help but smirk at the flustered blonde as she hung up the phone. “Boyfriend?”

Kara looked up at her, alarmed expression on her face. “Boyfriend? No, friend that is boy. Best friend actually.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her. _Wait, no. Why do I care about her dating life? I don’t_ (Right.) She ignored her invasive thoughts. “Oh. Wait, who said I was ok with him taking my backpack?”

Kara’s eyebrows raised. “Would you rather carry it everywhere?”

She had her there. “Well, no, but what if I have some crazy expensive prototype in there.”

“Do you?”

“…No”

“Then you should be fine.”

Lena couldn’t help the intense glare she sent the blonde’s way. She hated being wrong, especially if it was Kara proving her wrong.

It wasn’t but ten minutes until they heard a voice behind them. “Kara!” A scrawny boy with spikey hair ran up to Kara with his hand out. Instead of saying hello, they continued to do a complex handshake routine.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Dork.” She muttered under her breath.

After they finished their ridiculous handshake, Kara turned to her. “What did you say?”

Lena felt her ears heat up. “Nothing.”

Kara ignored her slip up, thankfully. Turning back to her friend, she handed him their backpacks. “Here, thanks Winn.”

The boy now identified as Winn almost dropped Kara’s backpack. “Kara, what the hell do you carry in here?!”

“Nothing too important.”

“Then why is it so heavy!?”

“Ever consider you’re just weak?” Kara said, left eyebrow raised.

Lena couldn’t help the laugh she let out.

Winn turned on her and held out Kara’s backpack. “You try Ms. Prodigy.”

She shrugged. “Sure, I’ll give it a shot” The instant Winn handed it over, it fell straight down and it took all of her strength to pull it up. “Oh my god, Kara! He’s right. Do you carry weights around with you?!”

Kara rolled her eyes and took her backpack from Lena, muscles flexing effortlessly. “It’s fine, just take them back to my apartment.” She said, handing it back to Winn.

“Fine, fine.” He paused, face turning to one of horror. “Wait, is Alex there?”

The blonde shrugged. “I don’t think so. I think she’s out with Maggie but be prepared for anything.” Kara paused, took off her glasses, and seemed to space out for a second. “Oh my god, ew, yeah you’re fine, she’s not at the apartment.” She placed her hands over her ears, face screwed up in disgust.

Winn nodded in response as if this was something Kara does often.

Lena was really confused at what just happened. “How do you know?”

Kara looked at her like she had forgotten she was there. “Oh, I just remembered a conversation we had earlier and how it got into way too much detail.” The words tumbled out of her mouth.

She barely heard Winn mutter something. “That was a surprisingly good save for you.”

Pretending she didn’t hear Winn, she turned back to Kara. “Well, you forced me out here, what are we doing now?”

The other girl’s face stretched into a wide smile. “We are going to go have fun!” Kara grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the festival, leaving Winn in the dust.

She tried to get Kara to stop, but they only ended up stopping when they got to the center of the festivities. “Oh, thank god.” She whispered to herself when Kara finally released her wrist.

Kara turned on her and looked extremely alarmed. “Oh, I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” She appeared deeply disappointed in herself. “I thought I had gotten that under control.”

Suddenly Lena felt awful. It was almost like she felt responsible for Kara feeling bad. “No, I’m fine it’s just that you were moving a bit fast.”

The blonde lit up at her words. “Oh! I’m glad. Anyway, first we have to go get some drinks!”

“Kara, we are both under-age.”

At that, Kara let out a genuine laugh. “Not alcohol, we are getting hot cocoa!”

_Of course, we are. Why would this pure bean even consider alcohol as an option?_

Kara disappeared and reappeared with two steaming cups. “Here you go.” She said, bowing her head as she handed off one of the cups.

Lena didn’t even notice music was playing until she heard Kara singing along.

_“If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in a river, at dawn and send me away with the words of a love song.”_ Kara smiled and grabbed Lena’s hands, clearly trying to get her to sing along. “Come on!” She pleaded between verses. “ _Lord make me a rainbow; I’ll shine down on my mother. She’ll know I’m safe with you as she stands under my colors._ _Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no ain't even grey, but she buries her baby. The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time.”_

Lena usually adamantly refused to sing in front of other people, but something about the happiness in Kara’s eyes made her want to sing the chorus once.

_If I did young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._ They sang together, Kara looking plenty impressed as she danced along with the beat.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh along as Kara would spin her as they danced. When the song ended, she was a little out of breath.

“You aren’t half bad at singing, you know?”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better, Kara.”

“No, I’m serious.”

Lena could feel Kara’s breath, and that’s how she realized they had gotten rather close. Clearing her throat, they both took a step back.

“Uh, I can get you more.” Kara said, motioning to her now empty cup.

“Sure.” Lena saw the offer for what it was, it was an attempt to recover from how close they had just gotten unintentionally. She handed over her cup and watched Kara disappear into the crowd. She decided to stay put as she waited for Kara, as she didn’t want to get lost in the sea of people that was this festival.

“Hello there, gorgeous.” A masculine voice came from behind her.

She tried to ignore it, hoping he would go away.

No such luck, the boy stepped in front of her. “Hi there. Name’s Max. What should I call you besides beautiful?”

Lena felt her eyes narrow, even if she was into guys, she wouldn’t date a prick like this. Before she could even come up with a suitable comeback, Kara walked up.

“Oh, look who it is.” She seemed extraordinarily irritated.

“Oh, hello gorgeous number two, you can join if you want.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. “By the way you probably would look way hotter without your glasses.”

Kara took off her glasses and nodded. “Yeah, you’re hotter without my glasses too.”

“Wow, ok bitch.” The boy grabbed Lena’s wrist, causing her to tense up. “Well, she seems to want to come along.”

In one swift move, Kara hit him in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to double over. “Silence isn’t consent, asshole.”

“Fuck you.” He muttered through his pain.

“No, thank you.” With that, Kara put her hand on Lena’s back and guided her away from the frat boy. When they were far enough away, she turned around and looked at her. “I’m sorry about that, I really hate getting violent, but I’ve met his type before. They don’t know how to take no for an answer. I dated someone like him once. I broke up with him because he kept pressuring me to do things I didn’t want to do.”

Lena let out a deep breath. She didn’t know if she wanted to get mad at Kara for assuming she couldn’t handle it herself or to thank her because she had no idea what to do.

“I’m also sorry for intruding, you probably could have handled him on your own, I just hate when people think they have a right to women and/or men. It just sets me off.”

“He was also harassing you, so I don’t blame you for interfering.” _I’m just surprised something can set you off and you can take someone down with one hit._

Kara smiled, seemingly happy that Lena wasn’t frustrated with her. “Well I’m glad you’re ok.” She turned her attention to the sky. “Hey, it’s starting to snow.

Lena felt her eyebrows lower. She couldn’t see any snow. “What are you-” Before she finished her sentence, snowflakes started to fall from the sky. She turned her attention back to the blonde, who was still looking to the sky, a wide smile on her face. “How did you know it was snowing?”

“Well, the temperature just lowered below 32 degrees and those clouds just moved in. Also, I could see it.”

_Of course, she looks at the sky and just knows and can tell the temperature just by feeling the air around her._ “So you could just feel it?”

“Sure.” Kara started to stick out her tongue, trying to catch snowflakes.

“Oh my goodness, you are such a child.” Lena was trying to ignore the weird fluttering in her stomach that had been bothering her since Kara literally picked her up from the library. She couldn’t help but shiver from the cold.

Kara turned towards Lena, with a concerned look on her face. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you cold?” Before she had a chance to reply, Kara took her jacket off and put it over Lena’s shoulders.

“Won’t you get cold?” She asked, looking at Kara’s newly exposed arms.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Plus, I was the one who dragged you out here, what kind of friend would I be if I just let you freeze?” Kara said, straightening the jacket on Lena’s shoulders.

Lena felt her head unintentionally tilt. “Are you sure you won’t get cold?”

Kara smiled in return. “I will be great, besides the jacket looks better on you.”

_Excuse me? Did she just flirt with me? There’s no way. Not that I would want her to flirt with me. I don’t want that at all._ (Who are you trying to convince?)

“Anyway, let’s go have some fun!” Kara gave her no time to react before dragging her off into the festival crowd.

Lena wished she could complain, but she was actually enjoying herself as they wove through the crowd and played the different carnivalesque games. She doesn’t know how long it had been, but eventually she felt her eyelids start to droop.

“Hey, do you want to go?” Kara’s soft voice came from her right. The blonde didn’t look tired at all.

She widened her eyes and stood up straight. She would not be beat by Kara, Lena has gone days without sleeping, there was no way the hyperactive blonde could last longer. “I’m fine, why?”

Kara’s eyebrows lowered and a sympathetic smile crossed onto her face, causing a small feeling of rage within Lena.

“I’m fine, do you not believe me?”

“No, I believe you. Maybe we could go back to my apartment, though. The festival is starting to die down, anyway.” Kara started to lead her out of the crowd.

Lena knew in the back of her mind that Kara was just trying to handle her, but the fatigue was beating her competitive side. “Sure.”

_When did I start to trust her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked <3 any comments are amazing, I usually answer all of them. Shoot me prompts if you want, I try to remember to check my Tumblr inbox. Anyway, much love, stay safe!
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too. 
> 
> [BTW The song was "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bandperry/ifidieyoung.html)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Yell At Me On Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/readomon)
> 
> Shoot me prompts too. That'd be sick. Any suggestions are welcome. BI GUYS <3


End file.
